


The Sleeping Journals

by Lucidnancyboy, stephrc79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: Journal entries inspired by the ficWhile You Were Sleeping, by Brenda.(Fic summary:Bucky wakes up from cryo to find himself in a world without Steve - and that's just the beginning of his problems.)Writing art and edits done bystephrc79Journal page and all art sketches done bylucidnancyboy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [While You Were Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963345) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, B!!!! Here's a special treat just for you, from me and Lucid. You mean the world to me and I hope you love THIS just as much as I love YOU.

**March 1st, 2017**

|   
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

**November 1st, 2016**

|   
---|---  
  
**August 19th, 2016**

|   
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

**February 9th, 2017**

|   
---|---  
  
**October 4th, 2016**

|   
---|---


	4. Chapter 4

**June 2nd, 2016**

|   
---|---  
  
**July 6th, 2016**

|   
---|---


	5. Chapter 5

**November 2nd, 2016**

|   
---|---  
  
**May 24th, 2016**

|   
---|---


	6. Chapter 6

**June 23rd, 2016**

|   
---|---  
  
**May 29th, 2016**

|   
---|---


	7. Chapter 7

**October 13th, 2016**

|   
---|---  
  
**July 4th, 2016**

|   
---|---  
  
**April 29, 2017**

|   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to [Lucidnancyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy) because _holy shit_ I couldn't have done this without them. Like legit, they are a fucking faerie, and if you aren't following them on [the tumblr](https://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com/), what are you even doing with your life???  
>  ~~~~~  
> Feel free to come play with me on tumblr at [stephrc79](https://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I promise I don't bite. Well, not unless you ask nicely.  
> ~~~~


End file.
